


If You Weren't So Pretty

by bloodsoakedleather



Series: For A Price [2]
Category: WΔZ | The Killing Gene (2007)
Genre: Angst, Canon Gay Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Underage Sex, Sexual Coercion, non-explicit sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsoakedleather/pseuds/bloodsoakedleather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you weren't so pretty, you'd be safely in jail."  Jean told Daniel.  And she was right.  Eddie remembers his first meeting with Daniel Leone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Weren't So Pretty

I don't know what it is about this kid, Daniel, he's just a punk ass gang-banger who got himself in the wrong place at the wrong time but the effect he's having on me is like nothing I've ever experienced before. I can't explain it. I mean sure he's easy on the eye… Shit! He's fucking beautiful. But it's more than just physical though. Like I said, I can't explain it

Maybe I'm just tired of being alone. I've been hiding that part of myself for so fucking long now I almost managed to convince myself I was straight. I said almost. It's not that I'm ashamed of what I am, it's just… well, guys like me don't get too far on the force, even in these _enlightened_ times. It didn't seem like such a big deal when I was younger, hiding I mean. I guess I figured if I worked hard and earned some respect that people wouldn't give a damn if they found out but I'm the wrong side of fifty now, respect is kind of an abstract concept round here and what I am is still my dirty little secret.

Is that why I haven't been able to get this kid out of my mind since I arrested him earlier? I don't fucking know but the minute I dragged him to his feet with his hands cuffed behind his back, still kicking and screaming and fighting with everything he'd got, it was like something inside me broke and all those feelings and urges that I'd been denying myself for so long just came crashing in on me. How I got him back to the precinct without losing complete control of myself is a fucking mystery to me.

He's in the cells right now. The old lady gave her statement an hour ago clearing him of any involvement in the robbery but something's keeping me from letting him go. I wanna keep him here as long as I can , even if it means I've got to trump up some phoney charge. And shit! That's hard to admit even to myself because I've always been a by the book kinda guy… until now.

So I'm sitting at my desk and I'm staring at the kids file. It's pretty long already, hardly surprising considering who his buddies are, but it's mostly small stuff, petty theft, disturbing the peace, vandalism, that kind of thing. Anyway, I'm going over and over it, willing myself to find something _anything_ I can use and feeling like a really fucking shitty human being while I'm doing it. And then it hits me, then I remember. Stupid, stupid asshole. I don't need to make shit up, I have what I need in my coat pocket. It's been there the whole time. The dope I lifted when I arrested him. I swear to God I wasn't planning on keeping it, the thought never even crossed my mind. It's just, I was already having trouble keeping my head straight and he was fighting so fucking hard even after I cuffed him that I just wanted to get him in the car and back to the precinct as quick as possible so when I found the dope I just shoved it in my pocket. I figured I could just tag it as evidence once he'd been booked in. I still can. Sure, I've had hold of it a little too long really but no one here is going to care too much about that. They'll let it go just this once because they know me, they know I'm not dirty.

I twist round in my chair and fish through the pockets of the coat, which is hung over the back, until I find what I'm looking for and then I stand up, grabbing his file off the desk. As I head down towards the cells I'm still telling myself I'm not dirty, I'm going to enter this into evidence just as soon as I've told Daniel he's being charged with possession.

For all my protestations and self assurances, the second I step into that cell they all just vanish and I forget the promise I made to myself that I was going to keep playing by the book.

He's pacing when I walk in, but he stops and turns when he hears the door close behind me. This is the first time I get a chance to take a proper look at him, full on without all sorts off other shit distracting me and Christ! He's even fucking more beautiful than I remember. For a second, I almost forget to breathe.

"It's Daniel, right?" I ask. "Daniel Leone? I'm Detective Argo." He folds his arms across his chest and leans back against the wall, staring at me with this hard look in his eyes.

"Yeah, so?"

I tell him his record's pretty impressive for some one his age. It's half as long as his arm already. Then I tell him it's about to get a whole lot longer and I start listing all the things I could charge him with, beginning with suspicion of armed robbery and attempted murder. At this point he pushes away from the wall and takes a step forward. He's majorly fucking pissed right now and I can't blame him. We both know he didn't rob that store and he must have figured the old lady would've cleared him by now. He starts ranting about how he didn't do it, how he couldn't have done it because he didn't have a gun. But I'm not quite ready to let him off the hook for that yet, so I suggest that maybe he tossed the gun after he shot her. He's more pissed now than he was before. No big surprise there right?

"Fuck off." He spits. "You ain't got shit on me."

I tell him we've got him for carrying a concealed weapon and resisting arrest too but I admit, we've got nothing on him for the robbery. The old lady confirmed his story but again I suggest that maybe she lied because she was scared he'd go back to finish her off if she didn't.

"That's bullshit man and you fuckin' know it!" He yells at me. "Check the security cameras, you'll see I ain't lyin'."

"Cameras are just for show, they're not connected."

Hardly any of the stores around here have actual working security systems, they can't afford them. Instead they stick up a camera shell and just hope it people think it's real. It works maybe a third of the time but I guess it's better than not at all.

"Shit." I think the panic's starting to set in, like he's suddenly realising he might actually be in some real trouble this time.

"Relax Daniel." I tell him. The old lady's sticking to her story so he's off the hook for that. He's off the hook for the rest of it too. I start to list all the reasons why it's really not worth my time to press all these charges because they'll either be overlooked given the circumstances or he'll just get a slap on the wrist and sent on his way. I'm not sure why I'm telling him this. I can't keep him here much longer without charging him with something. Wasn't that what I wanted? From the look on his face I can tell he's not sure where I'm going with this either but he's not about to call me on it.

"Great, so you can let me the fuck outta here then."

And then I realise exactly where I'm going with this, where I've been going right from the start. I didn't even see it to start with, I kind of thought I was flying blind but I know now different. I don't know whether to feel pleased with myself or disgusted… or both.

"No Daniel, I can't. See, unfortunately for you, we also have this." I reach into my pocket, pull out the baggie and give it a little wave. His eyes go wide and he curses under his breath. "This will probably land you in jail. You know what happens to guys like you in jail, don't you Daniel? Pretty guys?" He swallows hard a couple of times, I don't think he even realises he's doing it. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he's very well aware of what happens to guys like him in jail, just like I can tell he's scared. Worse than scared, he's terrified but his jaw is set and he's trying real hard to pretend he isn't. Some one without my years of experience might even believe him. I decide to push the point, make sure he stays scared. "I knew this kid once." I say, and then I tell him a story about this kid who got raped to death by upwards of twenty guys his first night inside. It's a true story, not mine though I make out like it is, it actually belongs to the captain at my last precinct but I've told it a dozen times or more trying to scare kids into staying on the right side of the criminal justice system. I'm hoping for a different outcome this time though.

When I'm done I go quiet, giving him some time to let the story sink in, let the fear wind itself around all his insides and start squeezing. He's still trying to pretend he's not scared but the signs are so fucking easy to see now. His pupils are dilated, he's blinking rapidly, his breathing is shallow and his teeth are chewing at his bottom lip. Fuck! Those lips.

"I can fix this for you, if you want me to." I tell him. "I can keep you out of jail." I explain that right now, me and him are the only ones who know about the dope and that I could take it down to evidence any time I wanted, that no one here would care that I'd kept it longer than I should have. I think the penny just dropped. I start to tell him that that if he's… and then I stop. Do I really want to do this? Do I really want to cross this line? Right now I'm still a good cop, that doesn't have to change. I can still take a step back if I want, I can still do the right thing but… Shit! He licks his lips and swallows hard again and as I watch his Adam's apple bob up and down I realise I couldn't care less about doing the right thing anymore. This stupid, beautiful, punk ass kid has broken me. Daniel fucking Leone, has completely destroyed me and he doesn't even know what he's done. "If you're… nice to me." I say. "No one else ever has to find out."

Yeah, the penny's definitely dropped. He knows exactly what I want from him in exchange for keeping him out of jail. I can't tell from his expression whether he's willing to go along with it or not so I wait to see what he's going to do. He glances up at the camera in the corner and frowns at me questioningly. He's wondering if we have an audience. Maybe he thinks I won't actually make him do anything in front of a camera in case I lose my job. Maybe he's right. Maybe if he'd been pulled in a couple of weeks ago things might have gone differently, I don't know.

"Don't worry kid, that one doesn't work either. Some asshole threw a shoe at it last week and we've all been too busy to see about getting it fixed." His shoulders slump and he lets out a heavy sigh.

"What do I gotta do?" He asks but he already knows the answer.

He doesn't fight me when I reach for his hand. He doesn't resist, he doesn't flinch, he doesn't even look nervous when I take it and put it on my dick. Somewhere in the back of my mind I realise that means this is nothing new to him and it occurs to me that I should be horrified, this kid's barely eighteen for Christ's sake and he's already comfortable using his body in exchange for favours. How long has he been doing this? I should care, I know I should care, but I don't. He's so fucking beautiful, I'm harder than I've ever been in my life and all I can even make myself care about is how good his hands feels on my dick and how much better his mouth will feel.

"So, what do you say?" I ask. It's his move now. From this point on whatever happens is up to him. All I can do is hold my damn breath, and wait. It seems like forever that he just stands there, staring at me, then at last his hand begins to move, his eyes never leaving mine as he starts stroking my dick through my pants. I let out the breath I was holding, it sounds more like a moan.

I'll take that as a yes then, I think to myself as he gets down on his knees.

END

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews appreciated


End file.
